nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Federal elections
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Federal Elections are elections that are held in Lovia and in which Members of the Congress are elected. Mid-term elections can be held to fill seats. The upcoming Federal Elections are held in January 2011. Citizens can file their candidacies from December 11 onwards. Federal and Mid-term Elections MOTC Candidates, 2011 All Lovian citizens have the right to run for Member of the Congress. Elected citizens will gain a seat in Congress. The candidate with the highest number of votes will be elected Prime Minister. Candidacies These candidates run in the 2011 Federal Elections: * Oos Wes Ilava - CCPL; conservative, Christian ** Candidacy filed: 18:43, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ** Primary residence: Hurbanova, OC * Ygo August Donia - CCPL; conservative, Christian ** Candidacy filed: 18:58, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ** Primary residence: Novosevensk, SE * Edward Hannis - CCPL; centrist, Christian-democrat ** Candidacy filed: 19:53, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ** Primary residence: Noble City, SY * Marcus Villanova - Walden; progressive (socially and economically) ** Candidacy filed: 20:32, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ** Primary residence: Landwirtschaft, CL * Arthur Jefferson - independent, Non Inscrit LAP; progressive centrist ** Candidacy filed: 07:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ** Primary residence: Noble City, SY * Martha Van Ghent - Walden; progressive, environmentalist ** Candidacy filed: 08:54, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ** Primary residence: Noble City, SY * Cristian Latin - CCPL; centrist, Christian-democrat ** Candidacy filed: 12:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ** Primary residence: Hurbanova, OC * Yuri Medvedev - CPL.nm; neo-marxist, democratic socialist ** Candidacy filed: 13:36, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ** Primary residence: Newhaven, KI * Percival E. Galahad - LAP; centrist, liberal, education-first ** Candidact filed: 12:40, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ** Primary residence: Noble City, SY * Jon Johnson - CPL.nm; leftist, democratic socialist ** Candidacy filed: 17:02, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ** Primary residence: Portland, KI * Bart Koenen - MCP; rightist, liberal ** Candidacy filed: 19:05, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ** Primary residence: Hurbanova, OC * Andy McCandless - Walden; progressive, environmentalist ** Candidacy filed: 19:33, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ** Primary residence: East Hills, OC * Justin Abrahams- Walden; progressive, social-democrat ** Candidacy filed: 03:04, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ** Primary residence: Hurbanova, OC * Sawyer Hillbilly - LAP independent; libertarian, blue collar-socialist ** Candidacy filed: 18:30, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Primary residence: Noble City, SY * Pierlot McCrooke - CPL.nm independent; libertarian, blue collar-socialist ** Candidacy filed: 09:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ** Primary residence: Noble City, SY * Alyssa C. Red - CPL.nm socialist ** Candidacy files: 11:00, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ** Primary residence: Newhaven, KI Voting Polls will be opened January 1st, 2011, somewhere around or past noon (UST). Only citizens can vote. Each citizen can cast three votes, a Major Vote (3 points), a Minor Vote (2 points) and a Support Vote (1 point). The entire election regulations can be read in the Constitution. Fraud will be persecuted. Please use: * Template:Major Vote ( ) * Template:Minor Vote ( ) * Template:Support Vote ( ) Please also don't mess up the page layout. Your vote must be cast correctly and without obstructing other citizens. Polls close between January 26th and 31st. VOTE * Cristian Latin - CCPL, Conservative Christian ** ... ** ... * Edward Hannis - CCPL, Christian-democrat ** ... ** ... * Oos Wes Ilava - CCPL, Conservative Christian ** ... ** ... * Ygo August Donia - CCPL, Conservative Christian ** ... ** ... * Alyssa C. Red - CPL.nm, Socialist ** ... ** ... * Jon Johnson - CPL.nm, Socialist ** ... ** ... * Pierlot McCrooke - CPL.nm, Libertarian ** ... ** ... * Yuri Medvedev - CPL.nm, Socialist ** ... ** ... * Percival E. Galahad - LAP, Liberal ** ... ** ... * Sawyer Hillbilly - LAP, Libertarian ** ... ** ... See also * Constitution * State Elections Category:Forum Category:Congress